


Discworld nsfw requests

by ewela1130



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Army lesbias, BDSM, Biting, Blood, Bondage, Dom!Drumknott, Drumknott in glasses for whatever reason, Fanart, First Time, Humour, Multi, OT3, Pet Play, Sub!Vetinari, Table Sex, Vetinari being straight, WHOOOA, hadcuffing, i absolutely don't have wingkink not at all what are you talking about, teenagers don't know what to fucking do, vimes in high heels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-25 19:31:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6207643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewela1130/pseuds/ewela1130
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In short I'm taking porny requests of disc rn</p><p>Everything sinful is on <a href="http://carry-on-my-wayward-artblog.tumblr.com/">my artblog</a></p><p> </p><p>you can requests something there if you want</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vetinari's first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gay, sixteen and determined.  
> Make the other guy random classmate or Downey, whatever you like


	2. Angua/Sally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this was hard to draw


	3. Vimes/Vetinari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	4. Polly/Mal




	5. Otto/William/Sacharissa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. Vimes/Vetinari on the table

Extra for the second anon wanting table sex because I didn’t notice they wanted Vimes to bang Vetinari not the other way.

Sorry there is no table, but we can’t have everything we want


	7. Sam/Sybil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa this one is so much more finished.
> 
> You got me anon ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) bloody got me
> 
> Also she looks like she’s plotting something.
> 
> Headcanon: Vimes anctually can walk in high heel very well because of this.
> 
> Why does the terrier stand in high heels? Well he likes to feel tall


	8. Vetinari/Drumknott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I blame Rungian. I’d draw him wanking. BUT NO. She has to ship the sin-shit. 
> 
> Off top:  
> I only have one more request to do, but if anyone wants anything, you might still put it in my askbox.


	9. Moist/Adora pet play

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so. Finished. 
> 
> Even has a fucking background. Wtf 
> 
> Also: **[Their song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TytGOeiW0aE)**


	10. Vetinari/Margolotta

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vetinari in straight arrangement is so weird. Still hot tho.


	11. Otto/William/Sacharissa bondage




	12. Drumknott/Vetinari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drumknott looks like Milo from Atlantis


	13. Moist being a voyeur

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry


	14. Drumknott/Vetinari dom!Drumknott

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Domknott :^ D
> 
> Also a sketch I did for Rungian yesterday cause she was feeling down
> 
> Drumknott leaves symmetrical marks :^ D


	15. Moist on a pole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I dislike this picture greatly, but the idea is too precious


	16. Crowley/Aziraphale




	17. V/V/S cuddles




	18. Coffe lesbians




	19. More VetVimes bondage




End file.
